I dreamed I was missing
by Kazila
Summary: Tyronos visits Chondra with one last target. Short One shot I wrote as a gift for my brother H-T


_I dreamed I was missing  
>You were so scared<br>But no one would listen  
>'Cause no one else cared<em>

_After my dreaming  
>I woke with this fear<br>What am I leaving  
>When I'm done here?<br>_

It needed to be public. Everyone needed to see. This was the last, the final and forever, of her career. It would be the biggest name on her assassination resume. Fox McCloud had even been invited to come watch, the whole team reassembled after it disbanded into retirement three years ago. None of them were old, but they were all tired.

Chondra started getting the itch just three months into her retirement. A craving. The old cravings. Money. Blood. Steel.

She started hunting. Fox and his Star Fox crew, though the years had brought them close ran out of love for her. There was only the occasional call from Hopeless that told her they were alright, healthy and enjoying their retirement. She was seething with jealousy, but buried it in THC, caffeine and the old cravings – money, blood and steel.

So it was no surprise that she found herself here, in the middle of the square, surrounded by bounty hunters of all races, ages and skills. Though they had lost their innocence long ago, they still all looked like children to Chondra. She wanted to save them all, tell them to get out while they could, while they could still breathe.

"You came."

Her sword hand twitched. "Yes. I did promise after all."

"A promise from you is hardly worth counting on as I recall."

"People change." She said with a slight rising of her eyebrows, like she was pleasantly surprised to hear herself say it.

"Yes." Her target gave a sincere creasing of the brow. "They do."

_So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know.<br>_

"Ghost, I need a favour."

"So? Ask Fox, he's your go-to now isn't he? You're on the straight and narrow now remember, Hopeless?"

"No. I can't ask Fox for this." Tyronos said softly.

The seriousness made Chondra look up from the gun she had been cleaning. A flash of concern shot through her violet eyes, Tyronos couldn't help but notice it – he was staring into them.

"What's going on Ty?" Chondra asked softly. "You never drop by Kew anymore."

"I need a favour, Cho." Tyronos said finally sitting down, even the old sarcasm was gone from his body language. He finally looked as old as he seemed. Ancient and timeless in the same breath.

"Anything." Chondra said pushing her gun away.

"I have a target."

_Don't be afraid  
>I've taken my beating<br>I've shared what I've made  
>I'm strong on the surface<br>Not all the way through  
>I've never been perfect<br>But neither have you  
><em>

"He needs to disappear."

"And you need me why?"

"I don't know anyone else who I'd rather see get the money. Honestly Cho, you're not like these low lives. You can help people – like Codec did."

"And get blown up?" Chondra laughed bitterly.

"You know what I mean." Tyronos sighed.

"I suppose, with _him_ out of the picture it'd be safer than it was for Codec." Chondra said thoughtfully reclining back in her seat and putting her feet up on the table.

"Yes. A great deal safer." Tyronos said with a solemn nod.

"So what's the catch then?" Chondra asked looking at her boots and picking some loose leather from the toe.

"I want your promise that this will be your last hit." Tyronos said looking at her still, so when her eyes shot up and locked on his, he was already looking.

"What?" Chondra asked, loudly, harassed and offended by the request. "Why? Why does it matter?"

"Because you're not dead yet."

"I didn't know you cared." Chondra laughed, trying to run away from the uncomfortable seriousness of the comment.

Tyronos gave her a smirk and stood. "You should – I learned it from you."

She stayed silent as he tossed a holo-disk on the table.

"Details are on there." He started to walk away. "I hope I never see you again Ghost."

"Same here Hopeless." Chondra called back picking up the disk. She smiled softly at it and whispered. "Same here."

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>You've learned to hide so well<br>Pretending someone else can come  
>And save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are  
><em>

Finding suitable clothes was the easy part. She had plenty of black in her wardrobe. Getting the motivation to walk to the building, to enter a hall once so familiar and pretend it was just another day at the park.

Well, if your parks usually held funerals.

She had never been at the funeral of someone she killed before. She was never tempted and she never thought it seemed like a good idea. She didn't really appreciate her own judgment on that until this moment. Surrounded by the condolences and the tears and the sympathy, none of it for her, but all of it because of her. She sat near the back of the hall. Avoiding eye contact with Team StarFox as they filed into the crowded hall.

When you die in combat it seems all that matters is what side you were on when you bit it. As it turned out, if you were on the "right" side you became a hero. Everyone you never cared about crowded in and cried like you were all that mattered in their life. Fox McCloud stood proudly at the podium, raddling on about what a fine soldier they lost and how sad they all were that he was cut down before his time.

"Cut down." Chondra chuckled softly. "Cute pun Foxie."

She waited until it was almost over. Then stood, making a point to hype up her emotions to catch the attention of a certain telepath up on the first row. She saw blue ears twitch and then Chondra stood.

"Fox." Krystal said softly as she stood and turned.

"She's here." Fox said with a nod.

"Yes. How did you…?" Krystal said sitting back down. Peppy – who had been speaking when she stood continued on his speech.

"I saw her come in." Fox said still looking ahead at the hologram of the deceased soldier.

"And you didn't do anything?" Krystal asked, harassed. "But she killed –."

"Call sign Hopeless. Yes she did." Fox nodded. Krystal watched as Chondra slipped from the hall.

"You're letting her go?" Krystal asked standing again.

"Yes." Fox said with a knowing smile. "Go check her seat."

Krystal walked over to where Chondra had been sitting. On her chair there was a white rose and a holo-disk. The holodisk was already playing. Fox came up behind Krystal and took the rose.

"She's gone Krys." Fox said taking the disk from her and listening to it for a moment, the song playing was familiar and made him smile nostalgically. "Ghosts disappear when their task is complete."

_When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>_

Chondra was greeted by a hooded figure just moments after leaving the hall.

"Good song." The figure said. "I had no idea you were so sentimental Cho."

"Shut up asshole." Chondra grinned looking over at the figure, his green eyes were visible beneath the hood.

"I'll never lose that nickname will I?"

"Cheer up." Chondra said through her grin. "At least you're not hopeless anymore."

_Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>_

_Leave out all the rest_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

__Hey guys! So this little one shot was just a surprise gift for HT, the idea came to me at work when "Leave out all the rest" came on via my iPod. I didn't get a chance to write this until now. I hope you liked it!

If you want more Ty'/Cho adventures make sure you check out any of these fine stories:

SFP: the Future (HT)

Renegades (HT)

Teamwork (Kaz)

What You've Got (Kaz)


End file.
